Til My Feet Touch the Floor
by JenLea
Summary: Morgan and Reid have their first date. Slash!


"Til My Feet Touch the Floor**"**

**Disclaimer: You recognize them, I don't own them!  
**

Spencer Reid has not been on many dates.

It's not for lack of people. When you're this brilliant, people (men, women- Dr. Reid really knows no gender) will line up around the block. It also helps that he's charming and witty in his own weird way.

Reid has high standards. The people he dates have to be willing to accept him and his eighty thousand flaws. Smart does not equal perfect. The few times he's tried dating, things have gone comically wrong, mainly because the people he was out with expected far more than they got.

Dating has been disastrous.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, staring across the table. "I mean…we're co-workers. I consider you a friend. If we do this, things will never be the same. What if it's horribly awkward and Garcia tries to kill me? I saw what she did to that one person that one time who tried to hurt you!"

Derek Morgan grasped Reid's hands from across the table.

"Penelope will not hurt you, Pretty Boy. As first dates go, this has been my least awkward one yet. I mean… you spilled wine in my lap but it happens. I could tell you doozies. One time, Garcia tried to fix me up with her dentist, Jessa Mae Goldblatt. Pretty girl…didn't have an ounce of social skill. Among other things, she poked me in the eye somehow and managed to trip me so I tumbled down a hill in the park." Morgan smirked, deep in thought. "This, by far, is a better date."

Reid considered this.

"She sounds about as coordinated as the last four people I was on dates with. I don't really remember their names but each date was…not good. One lady bought me moose pate and got offended that I didn't know what wine to pair it with."

Reid wasn't totally sure what his label is. If he had to guess, he would think that he fell in the realm of pansexual. To him, love is love and that's all that really mattered. He wasn't entirely sure why he agreed to go on a date with Derek Morgan but he figured that it couldn't hurt on the off chance of a spark being there.

"Moose Pate? That sounds…not pleasant."

"It wasn't. It was a mix of goose liver and duck liver and some form of ground moose. I think that was the last blind date I let JJ set up." Reid reached out for his water glass. Taking a long, slow sip, he attempted to look thoughtful. "I hope you don't mind but I took It upon myself to order dessert for us while you were in the restroom."

"Depends on what it is."

"Just a chocolate orange mousse- one of this place's specialties. It's rather good."

"That does sound good. No, I don't mind." Morgan laughed. "I can't believe Penn convinced me to do this. I don't normally date co-workers."

"We can just call it dinner between friends. It doesn't have to be a date," Reid said. He was hesitant. Pressuring co-workers into dates wasn't his normal MO.

"No." Morgan smirked again. "I don't mind this being a date. I'm just commenting on the oddness of it all."

The rest of the meal passed quickly. In Reid's opinion, it passed far too quickly, even with the lingering over espresso.

"We have to be in early tomorrow, don't we?" Reid checked his wristwatch.

"Unfortunately …I don't think I want this to end yet." Morgan lightly intertwined his fingers with Reid's fingers. "Do we have to be responsible?"

Reid doesn't pull back. It seemed to him that their hands fit together beautifully- almost as if they were meant to do this.

"I think we do." Reid inhaled and exhaled slowly several times .

"It doesn't mean that we can't do this again," Morgan said.

"You'd want to do it again?" Spencer was taken aback. "It's not that I had a bad time but most people don't want to go on second dates with me."

"Pretty Boy...Spencer…yes, I would go on a second date with you." Morgan sighed. "Do you want me to take you home? We can do this end of the night thing the way we should." He squeezed Reid's hand. "Best first date ever…" Then, he groaned. "I mean… can I drop you off at your house? It's late and I'm not sure you'll be able to get a cab."

"Okay, we can do that." The night has been so perfect that the last thing Reid wanted to do was ruin it by refusing to let Morgan take him back to his house.

Morgan drove Reid home in relative silence. Deep in thought, it doesn't bother Reid at all.

"You don't have to park." Reid was surprised when Morgan shut the SUV off.

"Oh yes I do. Remember what I told you, Pretty Boy?" Morgan stepped outside the vehicle, moved to the passenger side and opened Reid's door. "We're doing this right."

"I have never been walked to my door before," Reid murmured, trying to suppress a smile. "Well, thank you for an amazing night."

"No, thank you." Morgan leaned in and with the slightest bit of pressure, he kissed Reid.

Reid wasn't sure what to make of this. He's kissed lots of frogs but for some reason, he just knew that this was no frog.

Derek Morgan was a prince.

"Wow." Reid pulled back with a goofy grin plastered on his face. "That was great."

"I would hope so." Derek Morgan hugged him. "One more for the road?" He looked hopeful.

"I would love to but the first one was perfect." Reid leaned his head on Morgan's chest. "It sounds odd but all I need to know was wrapped up in that one kiss. It was perfect."

"I suppose I understand, Pretty Boy." Morgan gave him one last hug. "What are you doing Friday night?"

"Going out with you?" Reid was reluctant to be pushy but the situation called for just a hint of sass.

"Glad we agree!" Morgan turned. "See you in the morning. Good night, Pretty Boy."

"Good night!" Reid jammed his key in the lock. After opening the door, he settled on his couch.

One thought came to mind.

_That really was the perfect first date._


End file.
